Bite Me
by Twiride09
Summary: When new girl Netta arrives in Forks she meets some interestin characters. Especially Edward & Emmett. Summary rubbish better story. Edward/oc
1. Chapter 2: Under My Skin

**Heathers POV**

I stormed outside the rain pitter pattering across my face. I made my way over to a wooden bench and sat down. The rain smacked into the ground, the wind howled in protest at the grey sky. I took several deep breaths and began chanting the stupid rhyme my grandmother had made me sing.

"McCarty's are strong and bold, but we never do as we're told."

I kept repeating it to myself until all my muscles un-tensed, my breathing slowed and my head finally free from the buzzing. Stupid high school, I hated it. It was tedious and boring the same thing over and over again. My GPA was so perfect some teachers actually considered me a child prodigy. I had never in my life failed a test and to be honest I am yet to actually apply myself at school. The brainy, smart kid stuff came easily to me. Kind of like it was passed down to me, except the everyone else in my family has either been kicked out or left due to failing exams in high school. So the smart gene hasn't come from them. I'm of course still convinced my dad isn't my real dad, but I haven't ever shared this information with my mum, kind of makes her sound like a hussy. No-one ever really took me for the brainy one though, I was the kid that also made the best jokes, was laid back and really hilarious. I was the five star class clown, teachers couldn't ever fault my inappropriate jokes as I was passing everything in the 90-100 percentile range. I don't know what it is, it's just kind of me, part of the ugly duckling gene that made me unique from the rest of the McCarty kids.

I remember my great-grandma, she died when I was eight but I still remember how fascinated she was with me. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, I guess that wear that gene came from, she would always tell me how much I looked like her late husband. She showered me with gifts until they day she died and left me a substantial amount of money as well. Probably another one of the many reasons my mother dislikes me, I was the only one who received money and her house in Tennessee where my Grandmother lives now. She was a kind of eccentric old woman saddened by the loss of her husband at such a young age.

I never really knew much about my great-grandfathers death, just that he died before he knew his young wife was pregnant. Grandmother says she isn't sure if they were married at all or whether or not Great-Grandma just lied so she could get the things she needed for her child. Back then sex out with marriage was frowned upon, practised frequently but it was dirty and evil none the less. The bell rang signally the start of another class.

I slipped off the bench, my hair now wet, my t-shirt damp, I groaned as I trudged back inside cursing Jessica Stanley. I made my way through the corridors to the biology lap. I hadn't Mr Banner my slip and he gestured to a seat up the back. I made my way through the black topped desks, no-one else was here yet. I stopped by the indicated stool and sat down. I groaned and rested my head on the table.

My mind flashed showing me Mr Banner's uneasy approach, I sat up slowly pretending to yawn.

"All your classes are on the advanced courses is that correct?" I nodded in reply. "Well your lab partner is on the same course, so you can just share notes and a textbook until we get yours in. this is the first time we have ever had the advanced course running." He smiled and went to continue on but was interrupt by the loud chatter of pupils.

He nodded at me and returned to his desk at the front. I placed my head back on the black table top. Whoever designed this desk anyway? I don't honestly think they could have picked a more fitting colour, black was plain, boring and depressing. School was plain, boring and depressing. They matched. I pondered over my musings to myself until I heard someone sitting down next to me. I lifted my head of the desk and turned slightly to introduce myself. Only to be embarrassed when I realized they hadn't sat down yet. I looked down the aisle and my breath hitched and heart race indicated it was about to speed up. The bronzed haired sex god from before was walking towards the seat next to mine.

Right time to play it cool, silently chanting my grandmother's rhyme. Again my body calmed in response at the words. The boy smiled at me sweetly as he took the seat next to me. He was very calm and collect, not loud and showy. He seemed so far to have the same gentle nature as Angela Webber, then again I have been wrong before. I felt my eyes squint at him, something about him was off. He looked up but I had already anticipated this so I had stopped squinting.

"I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Antoinette." He extended his hand, it seemed my from another time comment was more than true.

I shook it gently, but felt my body freeze. He was ice cold, his skin like granite marble, strong and deadly. I pulled my hand back a little too fast.

"Sorry just your hands are really cold." I muttered my pathetic excuse. The truth was that was the icy touch of my nightmares.

"No. I'm sorry I just have really bad circulation." He murmured, my senses tingled. His voice was sweet but sultry, it danced in the air like the worlds most beautiful music. He was becoming more and more appealing by the second, yet my mind continued to tell me he wasn't important and to ignore him. I chewed my lip and I figured out the small dilemma I was facing listen to my head or listening to my horny teenage hormones. The latter seemed to win out in most circumstances but now? His cool touch, he was very mysterious and dangerous, all things I had encountered before with almost deadly consequences. I shuddered at the memory and through up a brick wall to block them from surfacing.

"How are you liking Forks so far?" I jumped at the sound of his velvet voice. I had forgotten he was right next to me.

"It's good so far." I shrugged. "What about you, have you always lived here?" I asked diverting the question.

"No. I moved down here a couple of years ago." He shared, I smiled and turned back to the front of the class.

My mind was screaming profanities at me, so I chose to listen and ignore him. I wouldn't be rude if he wanted to talk I would but I wouldn't intentionally make conversation my self. My mind didn't quite agree with my method but was quieted from its winey rage. I was so wrapped in Edward I didn't notice Mr Banner start the class.

"So where did you live before this?" Edward asked in a voice low enough to be an almost whisper but not loud enough to be normal speaking level.

"I lived in Orlando for the last two years but I grew up in Tennessee. You?" I kept knocking his questions away, I hate being the centre of attention. I turned to face him and he locked his gaze with mine. Liquid golden blending with emerald green.

"Alaska. That must be a bit of a change.."

"Mr Cullen the answer please." Mr Banner interrupted.

"Prophase." Edward stated, shock was clearly displayed across my face how did he know that, I didn't even know because I hadn't been paying any attention. Mr Banner returned to his lesson. I snapped my attention to the front of the class turning slightly in my seat. Edward opened his mouth to speak again, I raised my hand to silence him.

Edward was getting under my skin all too easily. I needed out of here, the last time I let someone without McCarty as a last name get close to me it almost cost me my life. Granted thanks to the La Plush boys I was getting better but not much. I kept a steady glare towards the front of the classroom, my body tensed and I knew the bell was about to ring. I shoved my stuff into my bag with ease and was up and halfway to the door when the bell rang. i walked quickly down the corridor, I had music next and I wasn't looking forward to it.

From what Angela has told me the teacher Ms Anderson will get me to play an instrument or sing, or both. I cringed viciously at the thought. I reached the door and took a deep breath as I opened it. I told myself I could do this, it was no big deal. I had performed in front of Grandma and Uncle Matt plenty if times. I was self taught in singing, the guitar and the piano. I could play pretty well in my opinion at least.

I smiled weakly at the teacher as I headed towards a seat.

"Ah Miss McCarty, you wont be needing a seat." She smiled the fakest smile in the world before continuing. "I'm told you sing and play music," checking her sheets. "Oh and the guitar and piano. Once the class gets here I want you to play us all something."

I stood stuttering trying to reign in my temper I hadn't being told straight out what to do. I hated playing music for others. The class filed in behind me, swarming around me but I was drowning in nerves and panic. I couldn't handle it. The panic was rising up in waves, reaching up and crashing down over my head I was drowning in my stage fright. I breathing increased and I wanted to run out of here, I wanted to cry. But that would never happen as long as I was in control of my own mind. The teacher gestured for me to walk to the front of the class, she asked me if I could do it, I couldn't speak so I nodded. She pointed behind her to the grand piano and the guitars, told me to pick one whilst she told the class what was going on.

I sucked in a shaky breath as I sat down in front of the piano, what to play. The teacher gestured to me behind the piano to her class and I was thankful they couldn't see me. I was hidden, the piano was a good choice. They all turned to me and I put my fingers above the keys and played the first thing that came into my head.

The notes drifted through the air, The Killers cover of Romeo and Juliet began to play and soon enough the lyrics drifted out of my mouth delicately. I continued to play and I found myself realizing into my favourite song. My fingers moved up and down the keys, my feet danced on the peddles accordingly.

"Come up on different streets they both were streets of shame  
Both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same  
And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?"

I continued singing all the way through till the song was near its closing point, soon enough I would have to deal with the criticism of my poor piano knowledge and worse voice. I couldn't sing and my, I have taught myself to play, piano music they would hate.

"And a lovestruck Romeo sings a streets a serenade  
Laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made  
Finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade  
Says something like you and me babe how about it?"

As I finished singing I let the piano drift to a close and waited anxiously. Applause rippled through the classroom and I peered around the piano. The student's mouths dropped and hand applauded me. I smiled shyly, my eyes drifted over the different faces until I meet his steady patient gaze.

The gold of his eyes swimming with emotion, he just kept gazing patiently at me waiting. His face broke out on a smile when I finally allowed his gaze to hold mine. Edward was beautiful.

**Edwards POV**

_Edward move it or lose it._

Emmett's thought interrupted my musings, he was over excited today and being very irritating. Rosalie had given up her attempts to control his antics and was leaving him be. He has been sat in the back seat of the Volvo for fifteen minutes now. If we left now we would be early, earlier than what we wanted to be. But for Emmett today was special.

For the past three weeks Alice has been plagued with visions of a human girl named Antoinette. She was supposed to be the exact double of Emmett except in female form. The visions consisted so far of her arriving in Forks, Alice didn't know much except that somehow she was linked to us. Linked to Emmett.

I was sick of high school and it tediously boring routine, so I was grateful that this human would provide some kind of distraction from the norm. I was a little apprehensive to say the least we didn't know anything about this girl and Alice was blocking me from seeing something. She knew something and was refusing to share.

I shrugged off the dread that was settling in and headed out to the car at the agonizingly slow human pace, just to irritate Emmett some more.

_Come on!_

I slid into the car, Emmett riding up front today. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie also joined us in the Volvo.

The weather is right for us, we could still be out during the day most of the time, and I liked the feeling of being here, life was peaceful, mostly, the last time we were here. Plus it had a nostalgic feel to it, not to mention it was Esme's favorite of all our homes.

I was drawn out of my reverie by Emmett banging his fists of the dashboard, I growled loudly at him. he froze instantly, grinning mischievously. No one touches my car ever.

"Edward you either start driving now I continue rocking out against the dashboard. Alice and I have a feeling today will be… interesting," he smirked glancing back at Alice.

My annoyance flared and I felt Jasper rein it in. Alice had told Emmett and neither of them were telling me, what was going on?

"Should I bother trying to see what you're hiding from me?" I asked locking gazes with Alice in the rearview mirror.

_Impenetrable encryption_, she thought, as she continued singing _Barbie Girl _in Latin.

"Great, let's go." I pulled out of the garage and headed down our driveway. Minutes later, we were in the parking lot of Forks High School and we continued to sit chatting away in the car, I mean why would we bother socializing with out human peers.

I listened to the thoughts of some of them outside the car, all the usual junk. They were thinking about us, their looks and sex. A few of course had more in-depth thoughts and school was an occasionally mention, but mostly it was sex and themselves. The worst being Jessica Stanley, who managed to find one us for her imagination. She frequently enjoyed deluding herself with sexual fantasies about me.

I jolted slightly as the minds of hundreds of pupils littering the car park, now joined together to observe the yellow car pulling into the csr park. The driver handled it perfectly, they drove with such a skilled smoothness, it could even rivsl my driving skills. I immediatly found myself watching with the same intrigue as the rest of the school. Waiting imopatiently for the driver to reveal themselves. The car stopped and parked right next to my car, I held my breath as they door opened.

I heard myself gasp slightly as the driver emerged. Muscular long legs, like an athlete that flowed up in the most seductively curved hips, her white top clung to her skin revealing a flat, toned stomach and the most perfectly rounded breast in the world. She had the strong broad shoulders of someone who knew manual labor, but they didn't look manly or out of place they suited her. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back in a mess of ringlets, they were chocolate brown and bronze. They looked so soft and silken I wanted to reach out and touch them. She turned her face to our car and I could finally see her face properly for myself instead of through the minds of others. Her face had a slight golden tan to it, full pink lips with a slight pout. Her lips were up turned into an amused smirk, the beginnings of two dimples carved their way into her face. Her eyes, oh those eyes. They were big emeralds, framed with thick curly black eyelashes. They glittered even now in the poor daylight.

She was easily the most beautiful person I had ever seen and finally after all these years of a grey existence I could see colour being blasted in. I felt hope and anticipation. I wanted to know more about her, I finally knew what it meant to be attracted to another. Had I found my mate? She slammed her car door shut and stood quietly.

I felt compelled to jus be near her, she was perfect. _No. _she was human. My heart and brain argued it out themselves raging war on my emotions. She was beautiful and perfect but she was human. Could I resist her blood? I smelled the air and if it was p[possible, her blood was more tantalizing than her appearance. She smelt like mango and orange blossoms. The hindering of orchids drifting ion there too, then there was the freshness of clear country air. She smelt like fresh morning dew, new born grass, her scent as rare and delicate as the first day of spring. I wanted to taste her so bad but at the same time felt a powerful restraint. Something much stronger than my blood lust kept the monster in check.

Apparently I wasn't the only on staring at the new girl. In a hushed whisper Rosalie scolded Emmett for staring and I heard a small crack as she smacked the back of his head. in a blur the girl was gone, taking heart with her. Whether she knew it or not she was in danger.

We clambered out of the car in one swift movement.

_Enjoy your day_, Alice thought, taking Jasper's hand and tossing a smile in my direction as we parted ways. I loved my family, truly, but Alice's clairvoyance combined with her secretive nature made me want to throttle her sometimes.


	2. Chapter 3: Casper

**Heathers POV**

I have come to the conclusion that the Cullens are insane, at least the ones that have introduced themselves to me. So far I was acquainted with the pixie one called Alice who talked to fast and was a little too preppy for my liking but she was cool all the same. Then there was Emmett he was a goof ball but way too much like me, he also was strangely attached to me and it had only been a week. I felt strangely connected to Emmett but I'd never been one for all that spiritual rubbish. Then there was Edward.

He made my heart race, Goosebumps escape across my skin when he brushes my hand, and I can't keep coherent thoughts when he is around. I was quickly becoming one of those girls, the Jessica Stanley's of the world. I hated girls like that. I refused to be that girl. So despite Edward's cryptic openness I was being the biggest ice queen I could. Snapping at him, I just couldn't stop myself, he was under my skin way too quickly I couldn't take it anymore. I felt sad if I didn't see him before first period, biology was my favourite lesson and I found myself stealing glances at him during lunch. Then there was music, well that's whole other kettle of fish.

After learning I could sing Ms Anderson has concluded that I should participate in Mrs Stanley's first annual Forks talent show. No surprise that the idiotic woman who wanted to add a little high school musical to Forks was Jessica's mother. Go figure. So now I spent music obsessing over a song to sing and Edward sat silently encouraging me when I needed it, it was the only real time I stop being a bitch and let him help me and boy did he know it. He made constant reference to the fact I couldn't lie to music and that's why I was nice to him.

He was irritatingly perceptive but I felt myself enduring his strange behaviour for my own selfish needs. Firstly Edward was the most beautiful person I have ever seen and what teenage girl didn't get her kicks by checking out hot guys? Lesbians, that's who. Secondly my hypersensitivity seemed to hum quietly when he was near me. It was as if he was the walls protecting the Garden of Eden, shielding me from the pitiful evil of teenage girls.

Angela and I had become pretty much inseparable spending a lot of time together talking about everything and nothing, from the stratosphere to the latest Kings of Leon song. We texted and called each other at night, it was nice to have one pure companion in this god forsaken town. I mean I had made friends over the summer but they lived fifteen minutes away down on the reservation. There was Paul, Jared, Embry and Jacob. Paul and Jared older at eighteen and the other two the same age as me at sixteen. We meet when Uncle Matt had dragged me on one of his supernatural hunting expeditions. He had gotten an invite to visit Sam Uley and hear the most famous Quileute tribe stories. I got bored and Matt not appreciating my witty jokes sent me to walk around the beach. That's when I heard the yelps as the boys leapt of a cliff.

I remember crying out and racing forward, forgetting the fact I detested running and hadn't done it in years. I was much more elegant and quicker than I used to be, I was pretty sure I could go for gold at the Olympics if I so wished it. I was moved with the grace and speed of lightening. I wadded my way into the water and swam over to the boy. He was so hot. His dark skin cropped black hair and big dark brown eyes. His barking laughed seemed to confirm his good health. After scolding him for getting me wet, this was met by a round of sexual innuendos; I later learned the suicidal boy was Paul.

Cliff diving back home was the pass time of suicide victims but here it was what all the local teens did. I won't lie, I too have 'jumped the cliff' as Embry calls it. I must say I am getting pretty good at it. I can do flips and everything, hell I can even go without screaming with fear. We had grown pretty close, but I didn't see much of Paul and Jared now. Embry and Jacob still made the weekly trek to mine every Friday without fail, the other two only managing it every other week.

Sam Uley, who on first meeting seemed nice, was suppose to be part of this big cult. According to Embry he starts looking at people weird first then they end up wrapped up in his strange little world. The adults on the rez don't share out theories or opinions on the matter. To them Sam Uley is the best thing that's ever happened to the place.

I shrugged off my spiderman style opinions on Sam and continued to pretend to listen to Jessica's latest tale of scandal and adultery here in Forks. Thankfully the bell rang relieving us all of having to hear the details. After realizing I had noticed Edward and the rest of the Cullens, Jessica had warmed up to me. Apparently my fascination with all things Edward was pretty clear; I cringed and fought of the blush creeping up my cheeks. Ah biology.

I had found if I sang a song to myself as I walked in the class I didn't outright gawk at Edward. So as I hummed away to The Violet Hour, a great song if I don't say so myself, I sauntered down the aisle to my seat. Things in biology had been going well. I was top of the class rivalling Edward, as with all other classes I found myself either top or tying with a Cullen. Edward beamed up at me as if this was his favourite part of the day, as I sat down.

I raised my eyebrows in my own little 'hello, I have seen you but I don't really care' kind of thing.

"Good day, Netta?" his voice albeit musical and delightful seemed to flip a switch telling me to run yet again.

I groaned loudly and placed my hands in my head.

"What no nicknames?" he poked me in the arm and my body was on full alert, I straightened up and was meet by the full force of his dazzlingly eyes.

"No it's the not the nickname, just feel weird that's all," I half smiled before using my forte for switching the conversation from me back to him. "So where did Netta come from anyway?"

He squinted at me like he was trying to read something written on Latin on my forehead, he shook his head before locking his gaze with mine once more.

"Emmett referred to you as it last night and I liked it. You don't mind do you?"

"No, better than Tony or Ant" I laughed at the previous nicknames I had received. "So you talk about me?"

"Yes."

That one little word was all it took for the underlying feeling of danger I felt around him to be washed away by the Tsunami of my overwhelming joy. Talking about me to his family must be good right?

I opened my mouth to speak again but Mr Banner started up the class with a video. He called us to attention and told some of us to move. Unfortunately Mike was placed right at the other side of me and as the lights went down the tension thickened.

Edward sat stone still to my left, watching my face with perfect concentration, Mike on my right, slowly edging closer and closer. This continued the whole lesson, I found myself sub-consciously sliding away from him so badly that I soon felt my side being pressed against the cool of Edward's rock hard abs. I tried to move away too quickly embarrassed, but instead slipped off my stool. My hands shot out to catch me on the lino floor but it was an unnecessary action. Edward had somehow moved quick enough to steady me with his hands. I bit down on my lip to stop the blood from rushing to my face; he smiled down at me as he helped me back onto the chair. I could feel the thoughts of others begin to swirl near me, I leaned closer to Edward and just like that they were gone. His sexy crooked grin grew even more as we continued to stare into each others eyes. I was lost in the sheer brilliance of his golden eyes. His breath fanned out on my face, it was so sweet and delicate. I wanted to moan in appreciation of just how close we were. All I could see, hear, smell, taste and think about was Edward. How the light glinted off his bronze hair brilliantly, how his scent made my stomach act as if it was performing on a tight rope, how just completely and utterly I was wrapped up in him. He was more than under my skin, in the short two weeks we had known each other, he was making his claim on my soul. He was becoming part of me.

I was drawn back to the Wuthering Heights quote, "_I am Heathcliff!",_ well if Catherine was Heathcliff than I was slowly becoming Edward. Mike coughed next to us; I dragged my eyes from pools of liquid gold and turned my attention back to Mike. He looked mad, I could feel it. Hell I could see it on his face, it took every ounce of my nonexistent self-control not to reach and grab his cheeks like and annoying relative and wiggle them. Edward laughed next to me and in turn I heard myself laugh. I was more than aware of the fact Edwards hand were still sitting one on my waist, the other on my wrist. This only seemed to enrage Mike more as he snapped his head back to the front of the class muttering under his breath like a defiant child.

I shrugged my shoulders in sync with the ringing of the bell. Mike was out of the class so fast you'd have thought it was on fire, I snorted loudly, my amusement dancing throughout the corridor as I headed to music. Everything in that moment seemed lighter and everything sparkled or glowed, it was as if something had magnified my mood. My mood! Something is trying to control it. I can feel them tugging and pulling at it. My eyes flew wide with shock. I knew this feeling, I began breathing erratically and panic mood set in. He had done it, he'd found me. I knew Gran would never give my where abouts up without a fight, oh poor Gran, if he's hurt her I'll.., but what can I do? I'm only _human _and he's…

My mind shut down when I felt an ice cold hand grip my wrist gently. I turned to face my murderer but the amber eyes that meet mine weren't the crimson ones I expected. I left out a slow breath of relief as I looked up into the face of Emmett Cullen. His usual cheery deposition replaced with a looked of worry and concern. I didn't like it, I wanted to smooth away the worry lines hitched between his eyebrows.

"Netta, you okay?" His voice was guarded.

"No,..sort of,..I'll be fine no worries Em." I mumbled my way through the sentence.

I was too relaxed with Edward and Emmett. I was usually so guarded.

"What's up? And Em?" he punched me jokingly. I beamed up at him feeling relaxed and cheery again, this time of my own accord.

"Just guy troubles you know, actually I hope you don't as that would be a little gay and Em because I like it!" I nudged him with my elbow, trying to distract him from the tell tale signs of my lying with playful banter, he seemed taken back as he swayed slightly. "Hey better than Papa Bear, don't you think?"

He guffawed loudly swinging and arm round my shoulder as we walked back down the corridor.

"A Little gay indeed, that's more Eddie's style." He winked at me as he in turn nudged me slightly. "As for the Papa Bear I like it, its burly and manly."

"Well Papa Bear's you new name then!" I laughed playing along with this ridiculous joke.

"It's hardly fair I get a new nickname and you don't." he waggled his eyebrows, oh dear what was I getting into now. He tapped his finger to his chin and hummed over exaggerating his thinking process. Emmett's cheery boyish charm made me forget all about the unwelcome intruder, or what I thought was him.

"I know how about Casper?" he suggested as we pulled up to my music class.

"I like it, original. But can I ask where you got it from?" I really did like it.

"Well Casper the friendly ghost and you're nice but your also tough kind of a play on words," he bumped my shoulder with his own, there was a lot of nudging kind of like with my male cousins back home we were always mucking around shoving each other over, for well fun. "And the ghost part because you're so white, whiter than me."

I didn't think it was possible to laugh so much at something so stupid but I did. Tears welled up in my eyes, my laugh spread to Emmett and soon I was struggling to breathe. I simply nodded as I stumbled into class attempting to contain my bubbling laughter as I walked to my seat.

**Edward POV**

"I know how about Casper?" I heard Emmet's booming voice echo outside the classroom door, I has heard him asking permission earlier to walk Antoinette to class, I had obliged seen as I already spent more time with her than was safe or fair. She was nothing to me after all but everything at the same time. Every little movement she made I noticed, my world revolved around hearing her taking small breathes in and out at a healthy rate. Just to see her beaming smile with her dimples firmly in place was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, every time she smiled she had that effect. But her laugh, it was pure heaven.

I listened intently to Emmett's mind reading her expression and reactions they way Emmett seen them. It was irritating to say the least; I preferred to watch her with my own eyes. Her mind was blank per say, I just couldn't hear her all the time and when I do its fuzzy and the thoughts tend to be a passing image. Lately the most I have got out of her is a sense of danger and edge, also my face occasionally appears. My dead heart warms at just the concept that she thinks of me. Human feelings were rising up in me and crashing down over my inner monster, handing control back to the fragments of my humanity that remained. I no longer thirsted for her blood at all, no matter how hungry I was. She didn't smell like others. Yes, she smelt delicious like freesias and fresh ocean air. She smelt of freedom, of everything man has ever longed for.

I had gotten caught up in analyzing her beauty through Emmett's mind I missed some hilarious joke and I was a little startled as I looked up to see her shoulders shaking uncontrollable as she laughed her way to her seat. Her hips swayed gently in a strong feminine way, it wasn't faked or put on it was a natural swagger with a slight amount of grace. Her long coppery chocolate curls roughly placed in lose ponytail at the back of her head, her emerald eyes glittering in the dim lighting of the music room. She took her seat next to me raising a hand before placing her head on the desk and letting out, a very loud, muffled laugh. Most of the class turned to look, looking between is both for the source of amusement. I diverted my gaze from the gawking hyenas around us and watched as the shaking slowed and she once again regained control.

"Ah, man I haven't laughed like that in a while. I did miss it." she wheezed as she sat back up in her chair, she began empting her book bag shaking her head.

"What was so funny?" I asked my curiosity running wild.

"Oh nothing just your mental patient of a brother" she flashed me her dimpled grin and knocked the wind out of me, I let out a slow breath as I tried to collect my thoughts.

She looked so happy and cheery I could feel the glow around her. Alice, who at first could see her very clearly was now having trouble, something was happening on Friday and it worried her. it worried us all. The plan is to somehow get her to agree to come with us to the house or just spend time so we know she is safe. Emmett was up for it but to be honest I wanted to do it myself and was jealous of the bond they shared. A few weeks before she arrived Alice started having visions of Netta, her dancing around to music in our home, playing the Xbox with Emmett and some even featured us together as a couple. At first I ignored the visions of us together but no-one could deny her resemblance to Emmett. So after her first appearance at school we did some digging. What we found out sent Rosalie through a loop. Netta was a direct descendent of Emmett. Turns out before Emmett was changed he ended up getting his girlfriend pregnant, she didn't know until after his death. The girl was sixteen at the time and was Netta great Grandmother, the woman took Emmett's last name seen as sex out with marriage was frowned upon. So in a sense Netta was our family.

Over the past two weeks we had grown close but she was still very distant, it was almost as if she knew what we were. The class was started and everyone began digging out music compositions and getting ready to play. I watched as Netta fumbled with her books until she found the piece she was working on.

"Antoinette?" I was surprised at how much delight it gave me to say her name. She smiled up at me and my brain faltered slightly.

"Yes…" she faked nervousness, and her mind flashed up an image of my face. She over glorified me in my own opinion.

"What are you doing this Friday?" I asked hoping to sound sincere and relaxed, I was a bit out of practice if I am honest.

Quirking her eyebrow she tipped her head to the side and replied grinning even more.

"Why?" she inquired playing along.

"I was just thinking if you weren't doing anything, we could do something.." I trailed off waving my hand.

"Like what?" she pressed knowing I was nervous.

"We could go to Seattle or Port Angeles, go shopping the movies, you could come to my house or yours. Whatever you want." I listed the first few things Alice said a normal teenage girl should like but then again this was Netta she was extraordinary.

Her chest heaved slightly as she sighed and began debating in her mind, a quick flash of a tanned muscular boy entered her mind and I was overcome with jealously.

"I can't I'm sorry. Maybe Saturday though. Friday I have plans." She mumbled her way through the last bit.

"Saturday it is then." I was going to take whatever tome with her outside of school I could get.

She smiled and went back to playing with her different music options and I began planning out ways of protecting her without her noticing.

**Authors Notes:**

_Okay so first sorry it took me so long to update, I kind of hit a wall with my other story and got caught up in tyring to sort it out I forgot to update this one but here we go review __ please x_


	3. Chapter 4: My Boys

**Authors Notes:**

_Okay so first sorry it took me so long to update, I kind of hit a wall with my other story and got caught up in trying to sort it out I forgot to update this one but here we go review __ please x_

_Aslo just quickly I've made the changes of certain wolves a lot sooner than the books but the story flows better this way, I think at least. Enjoy and review please._

**Nettas POV**

As soon as I was home I was confronted by a very angry Paul and a panicking Jared and co. They were sat on my porch, Jared, Jacob and Embry that is, Paul was pacing mercilessly up and down my lawn. I eyed them up suspiciously as I exited the safety of my car. They all were now the same tall tanned, muscular boys I was used to. I was a little sad to see Embry and Jacob's hair cut short but there toned physique made up for it, had it really been a week since we all last spoke?

Chewing my lip nervously I looked upon the glorious figures that were essentially my best friends.

"Either time randomly fast forward two hours, or you're early." I teased as I walked slowly forward. Paul snapped his head in my direction and within the seconds it took me to register the movement he had scooped me up in a bear hug. He spun me round in circles murmuring _thank gods, _and something about me being alive.

"Can't breath Paul-" I wheezed into his chest. He immediately pushed me back and placed me back on my feet, his hands still holding the tops of my arms. He stood there examining me for several moments muttering the word sorry over and over again. I was completely taken back by this display of affection, Paul was the strong, grumpy moody one, and he was the one with the violent temper, not the affectionate one. That was Embry the big soft teddy bear, Jared being the silent and shy one. Then there was my secret favourite Jacob, he was tough physically, funny, witty, good-looking, easy to be around, confident and out going. Jacob was the ocean, when we were together I felt calm and collected no need to be anything else but me. When we were together I was myself, the good and bad on show and he didn't care, I swear nothing ever fazed that boy. The four of them together was something special, they were all just amazing. Each one represented a different element.

Paul was fire with his quick temper and vibrant personality. Jared was water, calm and soothing. Then there was Embry, the wind, he was laid-back and so easy going we feared him horizontal all the time but at the same time he could be strong if it was needed. Both he and Jared had a hidden violent nature that I knew they could call upon if they needed too. Then there was Jacob the earth. Jacob was the other three in harmony, almost painfully perfect. The five of us together, according to the Rez adults, were an unstoppable force. I didn't really see how I deserved such amazing people in my life or how I could be compared to their all round awesomeness but I rolled with it. We all shared a love of innuendos and euphemisms, we all had the same cocky confidence; to be honest mine only ever showed when I was with them. Together we were pretty damm amazing, and god help anyone who tired to tear one of is away from the other. In the summer I had lived here, we had all grown so close, it was as if we had known each other out whole lives over, as if we were meant to be best friends. We were closer than pretty much every set of siblings I had ever met. A bond usually only shared between lovers, it ran so deep, I feared if one of them was to leave me I would die a little.

So I guess that's why I found myself staring at Paul as if he was a mental patient. This wasn't the fire I was used to; I reached up and placed the back of my hand on his forehead.

"What are doing?" He smiled down at me shaking with laughter.

"Checking for a fever, you're acting strange. Hugs Paul?" I poked him in the chest at the last bit and slipped gracefully under his arm and ran over to the rest of my boys.

Jared caught me first and engulfed me in a tight hug, he released me shortly before Embry gripped my waist from behind spinning me round into his arms. Once he had done Jacob coughed from next to us and I ran straight to him jumping up slightly he caught me and I wrapped my legs around as he spun me in the air shouting at a the tops of out lungs in unison.

"EAGLE!"

Eagle being a stupid saying we got off of our favourite TV show Scrubs. He placed me back down on the ground and once we managed to stop our hysterical laughter, he smiled at me and punched my arm.

"Tone did anyone told you today that you stink? Cause man its so bad I think you just burnt off all the hair in my nose." I glared at him, and quirked my eyebrow.

"Missed you too buddy boy." They sounding laughter rippled off the trees outside my little home.

"Seriously tone, you do smell, Jakey boy isn't over exaggerating." Embry attempted to enforce kindly. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, stamping my foot like a disobedient eight year old.

"Fine, I guess I'll go shower." I stated making my voice sound extremely annoyed. "But if you animals hadn't shown up two hours early I would have had time to do this shit alone. I mean now it looks like its going to be a team event."

I smirked over at Paul and waggled my eyebrows at the four of them in turn. The laughter that filled my little front garden at that moment was insanely addictive. Jacob gripped my shoulder lightly, turning me to face the house.

"Well then let's get going then shall we?" he teased. Rolling my eyes, a constant activity whenever they visited as you will no doubt notice, we walked up to the door. I dug in my pocket and pulled out my front door key. I unlocked the door and let everyone in. Jared and Embry headed straight to the Kitchen, Paul right behind them and Jacob hovered next to me. I waited until I was sure they were out of ear shot before turning to Jacob.

"What is going on?" I whispered, my voice thick with worry.

"You remember that thing you told us?" I nodded slowly dread sinking in. "Well Paul has got in his head some are here and wants to make sure you are safe." Jacobs's eyes watched me very carefully as is sunk down onto my bottom step. Jacob followed my movement ad sat silently next to me.

"Hey, it will be okay. Just means you have to bunk at my house tonight." He nudged my shoulder.

"But you can't protect me..none of you can." I whispered silently. Jacob tensed at my words and tilted my chin, gently but also forcefully to meet his big brown eyes.

"We need to go to Sam's house soon, he can explain everything-"He paused as if he couldn't go on, he sighed before settling. "Just go shower please."

Sighing as I trudged half-heartedly up the stairs to the bathroom, I couldn't fight the guilt that washed over me. If he was here he wouldn't be alone and yea I fought him off before but I couldn't fight them all off at once and it would be stupid to think my boys down stairs wouldn't try to help as well, but their blood would be too tempting.

I shook off the violent image sin my head as I stripped down and let the scorching hot water burn the memories off my skin. I didn't really want to shower but seen as I 'stunk' it was apparently needed. Not bothering to check what kind of shampoo it was just that it was shampoo, I lathered up and became to hum slightly the old McCarty song my grandmother used to hum to be me before bed. Tear welled up at the old memories surfacing, dancing in the kitchen to dolly Patron, Gran's favourite singer, old games we used to make up because we didn't have a lot of money, farm life but they bright shining happiness surrounding those memories were tinted with the darkness of my impending doom.

But the doom wasn't just mine but Paul, Embry, Jared and Jacob's as well, they would die trying to protect me or maybe they would turn out to be cowards and would be sensible and run. Somehow however I doubted this greatly. After scrubbing down with some shower gel, I exited the shower and got dressed in haste. Black jeans, long sleeved white v-neck and my various assortments of bracelets and bands. The friendship bracelet my cousin Makkena made me, the band I was given at my first concert, the bracelet Jacob bought me, the one Embry made, the old family hand me down, various little tid-bits I was way to attached too to be healthy. I couldn't be bothered with make-up it was only that lot and frankly I didn't care, leaving my hair to dry itself I ran back down the stairs. I looked curiously at the holdall sat next to Jared, I walked over and peeked inside, and it was all my clothes. Just as I thought the bandits raided my room.

I rummaged through the bag, my favourite jeans, three decent t-shirts that I pretty much wore all the time, a baggy hoddie, hairbrush and a toiletries bag. All normal stuff they knew here I kept my overnight toiletries bag, so I was certain they didn't pack it and that it was also properly equipped. Then there was the underwear. I was pretty sure that they had an argument of this subject the evidence was in the bag. There was some lacy, girly eclectic blue and black bra and pants. Then a set of plain white ones, I laughed shaking my head and began plotting which one to kill first of being in my room unsupervised. My black leather jacket was slung over the top of the bag; technically the jacket once belonged to Jacob but tomato, to-mah-toe.

"Boo!" Jared shouted from behind me.

I turned to him shaking my head as I laughed, I heard him about a good minute before his 'attack', hadn't he realized yet that I had bat ears?

"Seriously not even a little jump?" Jared asked, down trodden, I shook my head in the universal single for no, as I crossed my arms across my chest. "You're a strange one I'll give you that, even Leah jumps." He launched himself down into the sofa.

"Jay, who packed my bag?" I pressed, glaring a little I'll admit. He looked nervous, and shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"if you promise not to castrated u-the people, then I'll tell you." He knew he was in trouble but I couldn't really be that mad, seen as vampires wanted my blood and I had put them all in severe danger what right did I have to be mad?

"Deal." I beamed at him, I too launching myself into the sofa next to him.

"It was me and Jake, but only because Paul asked us to do it. He had to go check the area he thought he could sense one of them again." Jared mumbled through the last bit.

I suddenly remembered Jacobs cryptic talk about Sam and me being told soon, they needed to give me an explanation on something. I opened my mouth to try and ask Jared but Paul chose that moment to re enter.

Rubbing his hands together as he did I noticed that he had at some point lost his white t-shirt, personally I didn't want t know how the La Plush boys kept losing clothes or why.

"Right I've spoke to Matt, he says it's cool if you hang at the Rez for tonight and he'll stay at Sam's house. Embry and Jacob are outside waiting for you in your car, Jay and I are going to drive Sam's car back. So-" he paused gathering my holdall in his hand before gently throwing it at me along with my jacket. "Lets go."

After locking the door behind us I stumbled my way out to my car, it had been raining, again, nothing new for Forks but it meant the ground was slipper than before and I was always the kid at school covered in bruises and scrapes from falling over and walking into things. Surprisingly though I made my way over to the car and slide inside, actually I couldn't remember the last time I fell over. My face must of scrunched up in confusion as Jacob and Embry laughed and began quizzing me, I told they were gay and to shut up.

As the silence settled in I backed up out of the driveway and began to make the fifteen minute drive to Sam's house. So many questions blurred together in my head and the adrenaline was still pumping in my veins from the news of vampires in Forks, so of course my hyper-sensitivity was on full blast and I w could hear and see everything. Something white running parallel with the car, vampire my mind screeched. I needed to get Jacob and Ebory somewhere safe and safe, believe it or not, right now was Sam Uley's house. My foot slammed into the accelerated and the car took off at top speed, my mind seemed to split into two, one side tracking the vampire following us and the other watching the road, both running simultaneously with ease.

Jacob began protesting at my speed in my ear but my glare silenced him, the vampire moved and ran across the road in front, whoever they were they were brave getting this close to me. I mean yea I am a feeble human but I can definitely kick vampire ass when it is needed. I have done it many times before and I am sure as hell not apposed to doing it again. Also for future reference a shovel or a mental baseball bat can seriously slow those buggers down. My lips clamped tightly together in a straight line, me praying to whatever god was real and listening that this didn't kill me and doing what is probably the stupidest thing in the world I swerved the car.

The boys yelped and grunted in protested as the car skidded sideways, I stopped breathing and time seemed to slow dramatically. My brain absorbed every single little detail that was passing in front of me, it would be stupid to say the point of this exercise was so hit and kill the vampire because it wasn't and I already know that wouldn't work but the point of swerving the car towards it was in the hope it would be dazed enough by my action, that it would stop for a fraction of a second long enough for me to see their face. I needed at least a gender, males tended to be stronger so it was good to know how badly I was screwed over at this point.

It probably wrong to be as smug with myself as I am at this point in time, the car glided past and I knew it had worked, the vampire's pale face turned to look directly as me. They of course expecting my eyes to be squeezed shut in fear like Jacob and Embry, but no, instead they were wide opening staring right back. I felt myself let of a squeak of fear at the eyes looking back at me, at that haunting face. It was the face of a man with brown, scraggly blonde hair that fell about his face but that wasn't why my breath caught, my heart raced and my body froze with fear. It wasn't the fact he was vampire either it was the fact the brilliant golden eyes looking back at me, I knew and recognised. I knew the family they were associated with but more importantly I knew the man staring back at me. I knew the vampire chasing me was Jasper Hale.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled at him, he seemed frozen in place. He was puzzled and confused; I glared him down, fear evaporating quickly. Vampires didn't scare me, not all vampires anyway. There was only a few that scared me but my recently acquired Buffy style skills I knew I could take down Jasper bloody Hale.

Jasper continued to stare at me as re positioned the car and drove straight forward. Jacob and Embry slowly recovered from my reckless driving and their breathing began to return to normal. The road slithered out in front of me like a wet black snake and I ignored the whisperings of Jacob next to me. Great, so the Cullens are human or at least Jasper isn't. But the rest can't be either; they all have the same eyes, which aren't vampire eyes. They are either black or red in my experience but then again up until a year ago vampires and god only knows what else didn't exist in my world. A year ago I was a almost normal teenager living in her own little world at times but I was happy and completely ignorant to the supernatural world. Ah life was good. This last year had been interesting though, I mean note very girl can say she beat up a vampire with a crow bar and a chainsaw.

But then again not every girl had my life, not every other girl was chased by a horny vampire who wanted you to be their mate and part of their masters little experiment. Nope that tended to be just me. I noticed the boys had been silent since the skid across the road and I also noticed we were about thirty seconds away from Sam's house.

I pulled the car up outside and I don't think I have ever see the pair of them move so fast to get out of a car. I exited my baby at normal speed and locked her up, when I turned to face the house Jacob was stood near me, holding my holdall and Embry, well he was clutching the grass on the ground.

"Sweet safe ground, I'll never leave you again!" he cried out, I kicked him with my foot as I walked inside with Jacob. I looped my arm with his and our hands somehow ended up bumping each other as we strolled inside.

Okay I'll admit it Sam's house was sweet, in the sense it was a proper home. His fiancé Emily had done a wonderful job in decorating it, it felt like the kind of home in fairytales. It reminded me of Snow Whites house or that of the three bears, a proper little home. It was shame it was wasted on Sam Uley, a shame Emily was wasted on him. They were very much in love, but Emily, even with her scars, was much to kind hearted to fit with the evil that is Sam Uley.

As we walked into the warm snug kitchen I was confronted with the Reservation boys, Paul, Jared, Seth, Colin, Brady and a few more I couldn't place all crammed into Emily's kitchen. Before I moved here the only girl that exclusively hung around with the guys was Leah Clearwater but now it there was me as well. Leah like myself didn't like to hang around near Sam but she seemed to endure it, where as I avoid the boy like the plague. There was something up with Sam Uley and I personally didn't want to know.

On spotting my Uncle deep in conversation with Sam I knew it was safe to devour Emily's freshly baked brownies and muffins. Taking as much as I could carry I settled myself down on the armchair in the corner. The group around me was erupting in a group barking laugh and mucking around, I watched them wrestle for food, I watched them be a bunch of geeky boys that I love and adore for being well nerds like me.

I hissed loudly drawing the attention of most of the group as Sam's hand came down on my shoulder, I turned to face him in my chair, the banter of only moments before dying as they watched us.

"We need to talk." He said it in a deep, commanding voice that frightened me a little.

I pushed off the chair and followed him and Jacob into the other room, they sat down at the dining table and despite the panic setting in I too sat down. Sam sucked in a deep, calming breath before turning to me.

"Now, there are some things about this reservation you need to understand. Not everything is as it would appear." He made eye contact with me, really to enforce the words more than anything else. "you see Vampires aren't the only creatures who run around in these woods." he paused glancing at Jacob and then back to me.

"The Cullens aren't the only ones with a secret."


	4. Chapter 5: Well Thats Just Fucked Up

_**Authors Notes: **__okay so some things to clear up, Antoinette isn't Bella so there you go, Bella was nearly perfect and really smart. Netta is pretty smart but the only vampires she has ever seen are the ones who drink blood, she doesn't know about vegetarian vampires, also she is being hunted by vampires so the fact the Cullens hiding out in a school wouldn't make sense to her. _

_Thought I'd point that out if it wasn't made clear for you guys, but this chapter should clear some stuff up at least. As much as I love Bella this story is about Netta not Bella. =] _

_Enjoy and review please _

**Chapter 5 'Well that's just fucked up!"**

I wasn't worried when following Sam and Jacob into the room, if Sam tired anything stupid not only could I take him, I think, but Jacob could. Everything in the room buzzed in the silence as Sam let me think, giving me the moment I had requested. I could hear the boys on the other side of the door mucking around as if it was their on home. I mean if I had been out there I would have been joining in, I won't lie its pointless, but when we are here no-one seems to act under normal social conduct. Manners weren't important but we all respected and helped Emily, anything that woman said was law. She did feed us after all, I can't even remember the last time I heard someone ring their doorbell or knock on the door. None of us really did anymore since it was kind of like our unofficial headquarters, our own little base. We always ended up hanging out at Sam and Emily's when we were running around on the Rez. We were always almost here or at Jacobs in the garage. I could hear Emily fumbling around in the kitchen doing whatever; I gave a small smile at different memories of Emily in the kitchen., I doubted she ever left it when we were here. I glanced up quickly and found Sam giving me a questioning look.

"I'll be good in a minute," I said, knowing he was wondering what on earth was going on inside my head.

Jacob smiled brightly and nodded toward the back door. "Hurry up, Jared is about to fire up the barbecue and I am hungry."

I glared at Jacob quickly before staring on Sam. He was the straightforward type, so I decided to speak his language and just get right to the point.

"What's going on Sam, I know there is some big thing you're supposed to tell me, so what is it?" I pressed him for the information I needed.

"Antoinette you know of our legends, your Uncle tells me that you are just as well versed in them as we are, better than some," he glanced at Jacob, obviously irritated that I would even dare know more than one of his precious own.

"Yea, I guess so. I listen when you talk and I've read all of Matt's books but what has this got to do with anything?" I stumbled my way through the sentence the puzzle pieces falling into place. I knew what he was going to say. The cold ones, the wolves, the sprits.

"They're not just legends," Sam's tone was a weird one, he sounded proud and cautious at the same time "They are as real as you and your Uncle. As real as the Cullens.."

There it was again, he kept mentioning the Cullens, that's why I asked for a breather he had mentioned them then too I kind of freaked out and needed a break. So here he was again mentioning them, my head was still spinning with the revelation of Jaspers nightly activities, well at least I had concluded he was some kind of Vampire. He had their pale skin, he was pretty hot I guess, Edward was cold and I haven't seen them head out in the sun but why the hell would they hang out in a high school for fun?

No I had seen Vampires before, I had fought them before. They were impossibly fast, their eyes always crimson or black when they were hungry. I shivered at the memory, no the Cullens eyes were always gold. I had always kind of guessed they were something else, some form of witch or shape shifter. It would be stupid to say I wasn't suspicious, I mean I find Mike Newton suspicious and I've met flies who could inflict more damage but the Cullens were so civilised, distant yes but kind and amazing. Rosalie a totally bitch but Emmett and Edward's hearts were too pure to be tainted with the evil of a vampire. So I was lost,. I had concluded that they were supernatural and strange I just didn't know why or what they were. All I knew was there was more living in the supernatural world than I cared to think of. Jeez and I thought Vampires were bad enough.

"What do the Cullens have to do with anything?"I interjected.

"Antoinette are you saying you don't know about the Cullens?"

I nodded in reply, I guess I knew but I didn't know what it was that I knew, or had discovered earlier. Instead of talking to me Sam turned and whispered, what he thought was in silence, to Jacob.

"_She hangs out with the bloodsuckers at school and she doesn't even recognise them? While we're out there trying to keep her safe, and you haven't once thought to tell her what they are?" His voice was laced with judgment._

"_Sam I thought we weren't allowed to out them?" Jacob replied, not wanting to take his bait and get stuck justifying it._

"_Jacob, since when have any of you listened to me in reference to her? I told you not to have her on the Rez but here she is, I told you she was dangerous once she told you about the Vampires after her, but yet her we are protecting her. I just presumed you would have found away around it by now." Sam raced through his words glancing at me continuously._ I smiled slightly at the rule breaking done in order to hang out with me.

"_Well we stuck to the rules on that one," Jacob wheezed out between laughing._

I tuned out as they continued to banter/argue back and forth. Sweet baby Jesus I couldn't even believe the thoughts I had racing back and forth in my head. I was honestly contemplating the existence of shape shifting werewolves here, was I honestly going to go as far as believing that my beautiful friends were werewolves? Matt said werewolves, the children of the moon, were violent and untameable they couldn't control their change and they were also swarm enemy of the Vampire. If the beautiful boy in front of me was a werewolf, if Jacob my Jacob was a wolf then Matt was wrong about the children of the moon. Fear and adrenaline fought for the control of my emotions as I remembered about them; the ones who chased me, the ones who wanted me as their own, the Vampires on my trail. If they were here and found out about my boys they would kill them, I knew this to be horrifyingly true.

The main part of Matt's research was about some Vampire clan who was large and in charge, so to speak, they were the royal family of the Vampires. Most of Matt's research in reference to them was so deadly secret he has never wrote any of it down, yea he has shared it with me using my mind as his own little back up safe encase he forgets anything but he knew the power that this clan and for some reason it petrified him. Matt always said that's why he agreed to flee across the different states and countries if he had too with me, to keep me safe from the Vampires. He said that if I was too become one of them he knew I would be special and finding and controlling things that are special are what that clan is all about. They crave power and have no respect for human life or life of any form for that matter. They are said to be very refined and dignified, just without emotions or morals. Matt says that this clan thrive off power and that if I was so important already to be hunted like this as a human then I am going to make one hell of a Vampire. My blood curdled at the mere thought and rage turned my blood to ice in my veins I would rather die than become inhabited by evil. I felt my body tremor in a rage, drinking in air to sooth my emotions; I turned my attention back to Sam and Jacob.

They were still talking quietly and Jacob seemed to still be laughing, Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to face me straight on. He met my steady gaze with ease, like he was daring me to challenge him or something.

"Antoinette, we don't want to scare you but you need to understand, we can't help you if you don't and if truth be told the way Paul tells us we could use your _expertise _as well." Sam smiled broadly at something, something I wasn't quite sure about.

"Sam, as much as it freaks me out to say this, I think I know what you're getting at here." I paused sucking in as much air as my lungs could hold. This needed to be said, all the cards needed to be out on the table. Sam as I pointed out before was a very straight forward guy, so taking his approach I decided to just plough through this next insane ramble I was about to embark on.

My eyes flickered to Jacob, then Sam, then down to my fidgeting hands. I muttered _here goes nothing, _silently under my breath before beginning.

"You, Jacob and the lord only knows how many others are the old wolf warriors and the Cullens are some kind of supernatural creature, and me? Well I am clearly fucked up in the head if you expect me to believe all of this, but then again I think Vampires are hunting my ass and I'm the next Buffy, so I'm honestly no better." I breathed a sigh of relieve as I knew everything was relatively over, for now.

"That..what?..em.." it made me smile a little to see the usually in control Sam lost for words.

"You know then?" Jacob eagerly asked.

"No, kind of… I guess, to be honest I just guessed where you were heading with this. I don't know anything." I stated roughly the unusual workings of my mind.

A silence fell over us as everyone seemed to digest the information I had just unloaded and also preparing for whatever Sam intended to do next, I had kind of stolen his explaining it all thunder. Sam coughed loudly causing me to jump in my chair, for the first time in a year something had made me jump and I found myself grinning like an idiot, maybe the hyper sensitivity had finally gone.

"Well, I don't really know what to do now." Sam flailed helplessly again. He glanced quickly at Jacob, who as more than ready to take over.

"Well Tone, we are Werewolves," He paused gesturing to himself and Sam. "And everyone out there is too, apart from Emily and Kim of course." He beamed as he continued to reveal his great secret to me and I found myself wrapped up in his infectious grin too.

"Hm, let me see. Vampires are the only thing we kill apart from that we are pretty decent just don't get us mad, you won't like it." I scoffed at his Hulk like quote but Jacob's slight glare told me he was serious. "We can hear each others thoughts when phased, we _have _to do as Sam says, it's an Alpha thing. What else?" he turned slightly to Sam and sensing a pause I jumped in, my own curiosity running wild.

"What about the Cullens Jake?"

"Oh yea, well they are the Vampires from our legends. You know the ones that are supposed to be harmless because they hunt animals and not humans. Sort of like vegetarians. We have an agreement of sorts that says they can't come on our land and we can't pick a fight on theirs. But the treaty isn't that important just now." Jacob waved it off and Sam shook slightly before regaining control, kind of like Paul does at times, a wolf thing perhaps?

"The treaty _let_ them live here. It _let_ them get close to her. It's the only thing keeping her safe in all of this mess. But at the same time it stops us from doing anything about protecting her in _their _territory. What do you mean it___ isn't important_?"

"I think we need to stick to the Rez and what's going on right now rather than dragging up the past" he said, almost like he was the Alpha and not Sam. "Tone already knows all about the Cold ones, so seriously Sam chill we need to ---"

"I'm not arguing about this---"

"Sam seriously calm down, she already knows" Jacob's tone was so condescending it had me fighting off laughter. Sam huffed and he turned around, like he was a sulking toddler who wasn't getting his way and anything that Jacob said didn't matter.

"So you need my help eh?" I thought it was about time I cut to the chase again.

Sam laughed slightly, gave Jacob an extremely immature glare before starting again.

"Over the last week there has been a lot of Vampire activity near your house, we need you to confirm who it is. It may just be the Cullens getting curious about you but we aren't sure."

Shit, shit, shit! They are here I knew it, damm Forks. It will be safe, it's in the middle of no where, no-one will find you, stupid Gran and her logic. Now I am going to die in the most depressing place on earth, just fucking great. I knew I should have just ran to Alaska, its cold up there and only nut jobs with huskies and a bunch of oil hungry engineers live there. Fuck, fucking hell.

I realised Sam was watching me intently and Jacob was hovering ready to dash over to me at any second, I shook my head and dismissed my doom and gloom.

"Okay, what do you need?" I croaked out my throat thick with worry that was chocking my words.

"You don't have to do this you know?" Sam's question was meant to be rhetorical but the softness of his words spurred fire in my stomach, I would not be pitied. I got out of a worse mess than this and after all it could just be the bloody 'vegetarian' Vampire neighbours who hung out in high school for fun.

"I do need to do this. What do you need me to do?" my voice was hard and diamond like, kind of like the Vampire's skin.

"We need you to accompany the boys and just view the trials they have left and tell us what you think. Nothing more and nothing less is needed. You do only that, are we clear?" Sam was back to be serious and in control. I noticed the hard edge to his voice and overwhelming sense of power, I guessed this was alpha Sam. All I could do was nod in reply.

Two hours later after I had, yet again may I add, successfully schooled the boys in who can eat the most I found myself banished to my bedroom change. Man I reception I got after leaving that little room they were all so giddy it was unreal, had I not known better I would have sworn they were drunk they were that joyous. Everyone seemed to be on such a high sense my 'joining' off the pack. Colin and Brady now called me wolf girl, Quil sticking to Buffy, it was abundantly clear they had been listening in. But I didn't care, as now we were all a very strange little makeshift family who hunted Vampires.

After explaining my entire ass kicking gear was under my bed Sam reluctantly agreed to let me go to my house and change. Matt still blissfully unaware of the truth sat in the back garden of Emily's house getting fat by the warm fire the boys had set up. So climbing inside a lot of different cars I presumed me and the pack left. Now half the pack outside my house and the other half inside. Thankfully they had left me to change by myself. I grabbed the suitcase under my bed and yanked it open. The grin that filled my face rivalled Jacob's, ah Buffy eat you're heart out. Inside the suitcase sat several pairs of black jeans, form fitting black t-shirts, a bunch body guards I collected from a sports store, the kind skateboarders and football players where, shin guards, elbow pads, fancy amour to protect my arms etc. whoever designed this crap intended it stop little skaters from cutting their arms when the fell over or big stupid jocks form hurting their shoulders when they tackled, this high tech light weight armour so skilfully designed, it didn't make you look bulky and underneath a baggy sweatshirt it was undetectable.

I pulled off the clothes I was in and dumped them in the hamper. I shoved on a sports bra and donned the different bits of sports armour. Then I pulled my jeans over the top along with a long sleeved black top. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and grinned wickedly in the mirror. I had missed this. I ran my fingers delicately over my little black rucksack, fighting off the urge to squeal like a girl in delight. Okay yea I know I am a girl but I'm not that kind of girl. I may posses a girls body but seventy fiver percent of my mind is a guys. I dragged it out and shoved my hands inside pulling out different items. My solid mental knuckle dusters, blood capsules from a joke shop, some random stink bombs I had nicked off some kids at my old school, my silver knife that had been a family heir loom for opening letters and then my metal baseball bat that had been peaking out from the top like a proud sword. It was very bent and battered in places but it was the best weapon I had.

I grinned again at my little weapons, I know to some people they will seem insane but let me explain. Knuckle dusters do barely any damage but they help but more force behind your punch, this also buys you the precious seconds in which they are dazed to move, further away. The blood capsules well they just for fun, they just confuse the hell out of the leeches makes them think you are bleeding and well for some unknown reason they want me relatively alive. If it wasn't for their insane need to have me alive I would have been dead the first time they came after me. The stink bombs are my personal favourite out of my random junk I had collected, the bloodsuckers had a very sensitive heightened sense of smell and if you think stink bombs make humans gag imagine how bad it is for the leeches. The baseball bat much like the knuckle dusters is just to had force behind my hits and the knife is not for them but for me. If things start to look bad its there so I can cut my hand, leg anything really to produce some blood and either have them leap over and kill me or send them in such a frenzy it lets me run whilst they try not to kill me. To be honest I haven't really thought the last part through and I don't intended on it. They want me alive for now at least and that is my greatest weapon. Their desire to bring me to their masters alive is the one and only reason I can sort of fight them off.

Actually I wouldn't even really class it as fighting all I do is slow them down until I can make it to a public place or into some sunlight. Seen as we are in Forks the latter isn't an option unless I am running around outside the cloud bank. I shoved everything back inside my bag and headed downstairs to meet the guys. Everyone had now gathered in my kitchen, all shirtless yet again. I leant against the door frame and observed them; I preferred it to checking them out it made me seem less perverted.

"So this whole aversion to t-shirts, is that a wolf thing? You all allergic to cotton or something?" I teased.

"No, its just when we phase we sort of lose clothes, so it's easier to just carry sweatpants rather than a whole bloody catwalk outfit, okay?" Paul teased back. "Plus you enjoy it." He waggled his eyebrows at me before exiting out my back door. I rolled my eyes at his retreating form for what's most likely the millionth time since we became friends and moved further into my kitchen, my packed kitchen.

"Wow! Nice outfit but we are only going hiking and dude you wont need the bat." Jared exclaimed in a mock panic from my right, I beamed back at him flashing my one hundred watt smile.

"The outfit makes it easier for me to move in the dark and the bat is too keep you boys in line. How do I know what you will be like when you are all wolfed up?" I leant forward and smacked the back of Jared's hand knocking the apple he had in his hand up in the air, whilst my other hand swung forward and caught it. I leant back, extremely proud with myself and began to devour the apple.

"Show off." Jared grumbled, I stuck my tongue out at him and moaned in fake delight at the apple.

"Didn't you eat enough at Emily's?" Seth squeaked from my behind Jared, I shook my head in the universal sign for no as my mouth was too full to reply.

"She may be able to kick leech ass but the girls a pig." Quil murmured from behind me this time. Without even turning to look at him prior I turned and threw the apple with perfect aim, it hit him square in the face. Apple exploded throughout my kitchen.

"Bite me dog boy!" I shouted in triumph as Quil rubbed the sore spot on his face. The room filled with the usual barking laugher of the pack.

"Hey, that actually hurt!" Quil added sulkily from the floor as he wiped up the apple mess on the floor, knowing all to well I would kill him if he didn't.

"Time to go." Paul said as he re entered the kitchen dumping a carrier bag full of t-shirts on my table, the boys swarmed around them, even _my boys _headed over. My heart crashed to the floor I thought I was going to get to see them as wolves?

"Wait don't you need to phase or something?" I asked generally confused by the fact they all seemed to be pulling on t-shirts.

"Tone don't be stupid we can't go wolf with you here its too dangerous. You'll walk with Jacob and I. The rest will follow so to speak, apart from Colin, Brady and Embry who are going to patrol the area." Paul gestured for the rest to head outside.

I opened my mouth to protest but Jacob shoved me off the counter, then gripping my shoulders he lead me outside.

"Just so you know I am not happy about this, I personally thought I was going to get to see a werewolf up close and personal tonight." I admitted sounded truly put out.

"If we can help it that's something you will never have to see." Paul whispered through clenched teeth.

Silence fell over the three of us as we moved through the woods; one of the them would leave very so often running back with news from the others, the alternated who did it each time. Brady had been sent with Embry to track and watch over the freshest trail. I expected it to be a lot further away from my house but it wasn't, only about half a mile into the thick of the trees. As we walked into the area that Paul led us too, I noticed the boys stiffen and screw their face sup in disgust. It took me a littler longer to smell their scent but I soon enough caught it and was taken by surprise. I knew this heavenly scent. I couldn't describe the scent, words would not do it justice, the scent was entirely Edward I'd stake my life on it.

Shit! Edward. We were supposed to go on some kind of date tomorrow. Fuck, as much as the teenage girl side of me want to go and suck face with the vegetarian leech , I just cant. I groaned loudly and slammed my fist into a nearby tree; I continued this motioned until I heard the tree groan much like I had in protest. Why couldn't I ever just go for the normal human guys, my last relationship had ended up with me in this mess and the best friends I had picked out for myself have turned out to be freaking wolves. Can't a girl catch a break?

Two sets of warm hands fell upon me at that second. One covered my mouth signally for me to be silent, a vampire was near and it wasn't Edward.


	5. Chapter 6: Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

**Chap 6 "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"**

, _a vampire was near and it wasn't Edward…_

My heart slammed wildly against my chest and everything blurred, they were here. I knew what I had to do, I needed to protect the Pack, they were my family now after our little heart to heart and I needed to protect them. I did the mental math in my head Colin, Brady and Embry were in wolf form and somewhere near by. Seth, Jared and Quil were in human form in my back yard with t-shirts on, and the fully dressed Paul and Jacob were with me right now. I sucked in a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

I can't quite explain what happens when I am in a state of panic but I become aware of everything. I can see, taste, smell and hear everything. Gran describe it as me becoming one with nature and in some ways she was right everything seemed to do as I needed it to in this state and the earth seemed to breath in time with me. There was the pounding pas of a wolf gently walking about three miles away to my left, shit. They gentle calm of their walking told me they were unaware of the Vampire near by us.

The Vampire was stalking us from about fifty yards and I think by the floral sweetness to the scent it is female but I have been wrong before. The wind picked up from the south I noted it had changed direction from where it hit me before, it breezed delicately under my nose carrying the scent of another Vampire. This time the scent more like cocoa and again I guessed it was female. So currently there were two female Vampires wandering in the woods around us. The cocoa one was only twenty five yards away and getting dangerously close. I listened to their footsteps they were moving in an anti clockwise direction, they were circling us. The floral leeches movements where very calculated and deliberate making sure not to disturb anything on the forest floor nothing that would give her away. Whilst the cocoa bitch didn't care it made me shudder as she moved her feet heavily against the ground not caring if she alerted us even more to her exact where abouts.

I could feel sweat beginning to bead where Jacob and Paul held me. I placed my hands on top of Jacobs at my waist and lifted them gently off, he gripped tighter. I knew they wouldn't let me go, it wasn't safe but I needed to move, we needed to get out of here. _Use their telepathy! _My little inner voice screeched reminding me of what Jacob had said earlier, I searched out until I felt what was Paul's hand on my arm. I followed it up and gripped his shoulder and pulled his head down until his ear was level with my mouth.

"You need to tell someone what's going on." I whispered low enough so the Vampires wouldn't hear. Paul opened his mouth to reply but my fiery gaze told him it wasn't safe, he slowly backed away into the woods. That now left me with one wolf kid and two Vampires who were getting dangerously close. Locking Jacobs hands to my waist in my own iron grip I began taking a few steps backwards, Jacob followed my movements.

With each new step backwards into the centre of the clearing my mind cried Fuck in a steady beat. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I murmured quietly to myself the strength and bravery I had felt early evaporating leaving me in a state of hysterical panic. My heart slammed against my rib cage threatening to break them with the strength of the beats. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck my mind murmured again.

_Come on Paul hurry up. _

Jacobs whispering was as clear as day and I cursed him for speaking out loud at least my cursing and panicking was kept inside my mind. I gripped his hand even tighter and spun myself out of his grasp to face him. His eyes went wide in shock, I signalled for him to be quite I needed to calm down and so did he. I set my rucksack down on the ground my slipped my knuckledusters onto my hands, the cool of the mental burned my skin a little and I found myself shuddering against it.

Out of no where I whipped my head up, scanning the darkness for a sign of something, anything to tell me that everything would be okay, but all I saw was the darkness of the woods surrounding me. I moved my head upwards in Jacob's directionand watched his eyes. They were moving slowly, following something again, but his face was expressionless. I wondered what he was seeing, _how_ he was seeing anything at all. Was it a Quileute thing? A wolf thing?

I guess that there was there some strange werewolf gene that enhanced his hearing and his vision when he was a wolf but did that stay now he was human? Or was it the fact that he was Quileute? Everyone always said Native Americans noticed more, saw more, heard more. They paid attention to the things that the rest of us never bothered to see, almost like they had a sixth sense. But that was probably just rumor or legend. Then again, I'd always thought werewolves and vampires were simply legends. My internal musings were cut short by a strange rumbling noise. My attention snapped back and I couldn't believe I had gotten lost in my musing about Jacob, damm that boy. The rumble rippled through the air once more.

It was far off, a low whisper in the distance, but it was growing closer. Within seconds branches were snapping, something was pounding into the ground without rhythm, and then I just begin to make out what I was hearing. Panting.

I stayed down low on my huncers on leg bent at an angle allowing me to move quickly with ease if I needed it. I closed my eyes and listened with so much concentration I thought my head would explode, when I initially did this it was to listen and see where the panting was coming from and potentially who, I never thought I'd find my self gasping in shock as the sound of a confrontation breaking out. Without thinking I sprung into action flinging my eyes opening and running in the direction of the fight. Trees cut and scraped at my t-shirt and thank god for the under armour protecting my skin. Low hanging tree branches smacked off my face as I tried desperately to run and help, I could hear Jacob's heavy feet following behind. I was much quicker than Jacob in human form and managed to slip and manoeuvre my way through the trees much faster than him. I soon found myself breaking through the last of the trees into my desired destination.

My heart caught in my throat as I watched the enormous figures emerge from the darkness in front of me, a black one and a sandy one stood tall and strong. Dozens of other wolves began appear out of the darkness, a rich chocolate brown one, grey and black one, and a small grey one were hovering closet to me. There were six of them here just now. I could see three more hovering a little further away. The branches rustled behind me and I smirked as I knew Jacob had caught up but when I turned around to apologize I found myself falling backwards as a russet wolf leaped over my head growling at me. After scaring the shit out of me the cocky bastard, whoever he was made his way over to the black one.

They stood there and conversed and sunk backwards against a tree, they were massive. The size of house, my jaw hung slack and my mind screamed at me to run away werewolves were dangerous too weren't they? But I just couldn't I knew these boys, these wolfs were mine. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the biggest wolfs, the black and russet one. They moved as if they were talking but I heard no sound. As I looked over I caught a glimpse of the soft honey eyes of the russet wolf and my heart leaped. Jacob. I picked myself of the ground my gaze never leaving the Jacob, the others followed my movements with their eyes, but the sight of them barely registered with me. I was too busy shoving them out of my way and running to get to Jacob.

Any other time I might have considered my actions. A pack of unnaturally large wolves was gathered around me dangerously close and my first instinct was to run _to_ them. That couldn't be sane. What if they were different when they were in this form? What if they didn't realize it was me? Would Jake even know me? But before the doubts were complete in my head, I was pressed up against an enormous russet figure, my face buried in the shaggy fur of his shoulder.

He smelled it was glorious, the scent of freedom. Fresh rain, husky trees, the smell of man and also a little like dog. But I suppose that made sense he was part wolf after all and wolfs are like dogs right? The more important thing was that I didn't care. He was here with me in my state of unreal panic, they were all here protecting me and their scent was so strong I knew it drowned out my own. I no longer cared for the vampire near by, all I cared was that for the first time in so long I felt safe and home. I could stay forever wrapped up in the comforting warmth of Jacob.

Something cold and wet nudged my shoulder, I groaned shoving it off. I knew it was only someone's nose and I didn't car whose I was happy. To happy to be bothered by Vampires or annoying wolves. The persistent bugger nudged me again and I looked up to find that a couple of the guys had already phased back and were standing there in their trademark shorts. They were eying me curiously, no doubt expecting me to faint or something. The others, those still in wolf form, were also watching, though I couldn't really make out their…expressions?

It then hit me that I had never once made sure this was actually Jacob for all I kne wi was hugging Sam which would explain the strange looks, all I was going on was the fact the eyes looked like Jacobs.

"Jake?" I asked, hesitantly.

The wolf that I was wrapped around move backwards from me and cocked his head to the side, his tongue rolling out of his mouth as he lowered his body first to a sitting position, and then to lie down in front of me. I slowly reached one hand out, brushing my fingers across his muzzle as he stared at me.

His posture was non-threatening, almost submissive. He didn't move as I searched his face for some sign of recognition. But I couldn't tell. Maybe he just knew I wasn't a vampire, maybe that's why he wasn't snarling or snapping or growling. It's not like he was wagging his tail or anything. But then I looked into his eyes. They were Jacob's eyes, _my _Jacob_._ His eyes were narrower, larger…but he was in there. I could see it.

"man you are good with weird." Seth mumbled from behind me, his chest was bare like the other sand I noticed ofr the first time he was as equally as toned as the others and very good looking. I smiled up at him and moved from where I sat next to Jacob and hugged Seth tightly.

Seth and I had never ever hugged before but I was deliriously happy at feeling safe, tonight had been a big night for us all. Seth patted my back awkwardly.

"Where is Paul?" I asked confused by his lack of comment and panic raced through me at his being hurt. Seth laughed and his chest shook my head where it rested.

"He _was _chasing off the Vampire but he is getting changed now." Seth rounded up as we broke off our hug.

"Changing?" I asked generally confused.

"Tone you didn't think we came equipped with clothes did you?" Paul's braking voice echoed out from through the trees in front of me. I laughed and shook my head. Paul jogged his way out of the trees and wrapped me up in a hug.

"Why couldn't you just phase here?" I asked still not quite getting what they were on about.

"I guess same had forget to tell you about that part. When we phase between wolf and human clothes don't go with us." Oh, I nodded understanding now. "We couldn't very well phase back with me just standing there. Well, maybe we _could_, but that would just be...awkward. Despite the fact you would enjoy it immensely." Paul ruffled my hair wearing his usually shit eating grin, I smacked him up the side of the head, my knuckle duster clanging at the strength of his skull.

I looked down at Jacob, tilting my head to the side to get a better look.

"Go get dressed you loser."

He snorted, quickly rose up to full height, and he shook his head. The black wolf barked in what I sounded kind of like a laugh. My face fell into its confused look as the other boys joined in on the laugh.

"Tone Jacob phased too quickly chasing you and lost his clothes on the fly." Embry explained for me. I burst out laughing at Jacob's potential nakedness, I fell to the floor still laughing. Tears spilled out from my eyes as I laughed and laugh until I was blue in the face. I wheezed for air. The rest of the pack joined in and soon everyone human form or not was laughing at Jacob.

I felt the cold nose of Jacob poked my side before flicking me up in the air. I screamed so laud my throat burned, I fell back down onto his back with a very attractive humph. He took of at record speed and I struggled at grip onto his fur, the air whizzed past us as his feet, paws, whatever they are crunched at the ground. We were moving so fast it scared me. The trees and everything around us blurred into one, like someone had smudged and oil painting and all the colours were running together. His bark from his muzzle sounded like laugh, he was teasing me as he pushed forward running faster.

_Jacob put her down. _A strong voice command and I jumped what the fuck was that? my hands balled tighter onto Jacobs fur and he made a sound of pain.

"Sorry." I mumble into his fur not loosing my grip one bit.

_Sam it's the quickest way to get her home. _The soft voice of Jacob run through my mind and I felt like crying, I was hearing his voice in my mind? I yelped loudly as more than one voice became clear in y head.

_I am going to cut off your—_

_Jake uncool_

_Brother she is going to kick your ass._

So many different yet familiar voices echoed off the walls in my skull as Jacob ran forward and I found myself crying as after what felt like a only a few seconds he pulled up in front of his house. The rest of the boys came out the woods in human form half of them still trying to fasten their shorts properly. I staggered off of jakes back and fell straight to the ground in a dizzy haze. Fuck, fuck ,fucking hell. Everything swayed this time out of being dizzy I felt like I was going to throw up. As cool as that was, it was like being on a rollercoaster and the voices that erupted in my mind didn't help. Jared picked me up off the ground whilst a human Paul was restrained by Embry. I rested my head against Jared as he supported me. After the sickness had cleared and my the dizzy haze lifted I found myself enraged by Jacob.

I grinned shyly up at Jared and stepped back out of the hug. Everyone was still staring at me, and I supposed they had every right to it had been a crazy few hours. So I did the only thing I could think of. I marched right back over to the russet wolf sitting on the ground and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. My arm pulled back and then snapped forward and snapping sound erupted as I punched Jacob in the face.

**AN: **_okay so this chapter is shorter, but I hope you enjoyed it and please review _


End file.
